2013.10.18 - The Gifted Foundation Calender Photo Shoot - Take 1
Metropolis------------------------------------------------------------- Photo Studio The photo studio is everything and more that models could wish for. There is a good-sized changing area, long make-up table with plenty of mirrors and lighting of course. There is also a large closet of props, sheets, and lighting equipment. There is even an on-site development area! The main area however is where the 'magic' happens, where the photographer goes willllld! The lights flash, the heat of the glare, and the long hours of poses from the models. Against one wall are a number of foldable cloth chairs where a small select audience can watch. ---- Millie is excited. She loves her work most of the time, but today is extra exciting. She is doing this for charity, and with her friend Fern. She is clean from head to toe and wrapped and a very fluffy white bath robe. Fern the girl is the same. Course, they got flip flops on. The photographer is going mad crazy right now! "Ah! To use as props for Thor and Lady Sif! This will not dooooooo!" He is starting to cry. Millie is really trying hard not to laugh as she waits for the guests to start showing up, before her and Fern finish getting ready for the first part of the shoot. "Fabian is as energetic as always. He really is a sweetheart, he just cares too much," saying nice things about the photographer. This is a very new experience for Fern, and if all the lights and reflectors weren't enough, there's Fabian. She looks a little pained as her attention settles on Millie, and she leans to whisper, "Is he going to be alright?" Artists are temperamental, she knows that, but... crying. Her eyes drift back to the photographer sympathetically as she holds the robe she wears closed. One moment, in the space between people and things, there is nothing. The next: Thor and Sif. They stand hand in hand, both in their armor, with all of their weaponry. Yes, Thor even has on his winged helm. They glance about the studio, waiting to be noticed. "Greetings my friends," Thor calls out the moment he sees Pepper, Millie and Fern. Because Thor is oh so good at being a wall flower. Pepper Potts has been there for a while, doing what she can to help keep the photo shoot running smoothly. The photographer, however, is not her concern. Her part in getting the costumes here and fitted to the models is done, so she's seated in one of the folding chairs to one side of the studio, her tablet perched on her crossed knee while she types with the ease of much practice. Thor and Sif's arrival does not go unnoticed, and she quickly finishes the email she was composing, sends it off, and stows the tablet back in her bag. Standing and stepping toward the newly arrived couple, she smiles. "Thor, Sif. Glad you were able to make it." Nate comes walking through the door like a normal person because flying glowing people tend to startle normal humans. Even in New York. Weirdly enough, he is donating considerable sums of money to the foundation. Ever since Spartan decided Stormwatch members had 'jobs' in the Halo Corporation and started to give him ridiculous amounts of cash for which the young man has no use. Well, no other use. But he is here mostly because Millie is his friend. She saved his life from Intergang goons once, and then he semi-rescued her from AIM a few months later (she had already almost fully rescued herself). Then she dragged him into the Foundation business, he is never sure what to do in the meetings. Normal people don't like to hear his war stories, he really has few good experiences about human-gifted cooperation. Regardless, he is here, and waving to the blonde model. Then looking for something to do. Maybe there are free drinks and food somewhere. Millie leans closer to Fern, "He's a /huge/ fan of Thor and Lady Sif. He wants them to be overly impressed. He would be crushed if they didn't like his work, so he's panicking. But I know them and I know Fabian. It will go very well if he would just relax." She rolls her eyes at Fabian's antics. "Though sadly, he is usually almost this high strung. We sometimes take bets on how many times he cries during a photoshoot, and whoever makes him cry the most, has to go buy him ice cream afterwards. Why, want to bet?" Millie smiles warmly at Fern. "Oh, Thor!" Millie is soon waving a hand in greeting. "Lady Sif! Welcome!" There is a loud cry from Fabian, and one of his staff has to catch him and get him back to his feet. He almost fainted dead away. Thor might mistake Fabian for cowering in fear at first, and Sif may pick up first that the over dramatastic man is just a #1 fan. Maybe it's the fanning of his face that gives it away. Millie works /hard/ to keep a straight face. But when Nate arrives, she blows the young man a kiss and winks at him. Then toward Fern, "That's Nate Grey, my club dancing partner when we both have the time. He's a sweetheart, but a trouble magnet." She then moves to stand, moving over to hug Lady Sif and Thor and introduce them to a snippering Fabien who is practical in tears again and wants to faint again if either of them are willing to shake his hand. Fern looks somewhat reassured by Millie's explanation, although she's seriously considering buying Fabian ice cream now. That poor man. She's distracted from the photographer by the new arrivals, her wide smile broadening even more as she notes the attire of the pair of gods. The helmet, of course, reminds her of her very brief stint as a valkyrie (we just won't dwell on how badly that almost went). She waves also as Pepper steps up to greet the pair, "I didn't know you two would actually be here. It's so great to see you again!" Fern looks over and nods as Millie notes Nate, her memory for faces placing him as someone she met once, while ice skating. He gets a warm hello also, although she doesn't imagine he remembers her. It's such a small city for being such a big city, but she's not as surprised any more when her friends and acquaintances end up connected somehow. The crumbling of Fabian in the presence of Thor and Sif nearly makes her giggle, and Fern quickly coughs to cover it up. Refreshments. That's something else Pepper arranged. She'd heard that Thor and Sif were going to be here, so she made sure the 'snacks' were sufficient to appease an Aesir appetite. She even brought a Thor-proof steel tankard along with her own matched pair of delicately wrought chalices. Amongst the mostly non-alcoholic beverages are a Midgardian mead as well as some of Thor's usual poison. But only just enough for a tankard or two. The rest will have to wait until the photo shoot is done. Seeing that Thor and Sif are greeting the models, she settles back into her chosen seat and reaches into her bag for her phone. Nate's arrival is of course noticed, but she's quite content to stay in the background for the moment. Shake his hand? Thor does better. With a smile, the Thunderer steps forward to give Fabian a handshake and a hand on his shoulder. "My warmest greetings to thee, friend of Millie. I am honored to have been invented to this event. But... I must apologize. I am not certain what it is we are planning to shoot this day. My Lady informed me that a bow would not be necessary, but...." Thor's voice trails away, to let the artist jump in to explain. Maybe he's playing dumb on purpose? Pop in and... Chaos! It all draws a bit of a laugh from Sif whose silver-blue sparkling brightly ash she watches it all. Each person is greeted in turn with a shake or a warm hug. "It is wonderful to see you again, my friends." And then a glance is given to Thor and she giggles. Yep. Giggles. Nate does remember Fern, certainly. Ice-skating was fun, despite involving a good deal of falling down on his butt. He also remembers they were supposed to see each other at the Shakespeare plays in Central Park. Unfortunately he missed those. Spotting the redhead there, however, he decides to drop by. "Hey, hello. Millie, and Fern?" He grins, "when Millie told me the other model was called 'Fern', I didn't connect. Nice to see you again." Fabian actually laughs! And giggles insanely himself. "Oh, no, no, no! Though I would love to see you shoot Thor!" He's gushing! "I will be taking the shots today, and from a camera to capture the images of Millie and Fern trying to express the inner beauty of you both." Yep, Fabian is blushing. "I think I rather not be dodging your kind of shooting Thor," Millie teasing the man. But she kisses Sif's cheek and grins over at Fern. "I'm seriously excited! And Pepper has been unendingly helpful with costumes! We are planning to do the calender shots for Lady Sif and Thor, The Thing and Human Torch, and Pepper Potts and Iron Man for sure." Fabian then adds in, "So, what do we have for props my beautiful God and Goddess?!" Yes, he totally worships the two of them. Don't ask to see his tattoo on his left buttcheek. It may cause lots of blushing, and not just from Fabian. Millie lets Fabian get started with all his heehawing of fandom, trying not to laugh as she winks at Lady Sif, before she heads over toward Pepper and Fern, "You two about ready?" Pepper Potts looks up at Millie and smiles, putting her phone away again to stand. "I'm ready. Tell me where you need me." Her bag is promptly hefted onto her shoulder, as if it's habit to keep it on her person at all times. Fern has been avoiding eating or drinking anything, not wanting to mess up the costume that Pepper's worked so hard to help get just right, although there have been some longing looks cast at the table of goodies. Surprise shows on her face briefly as Nate comes over, but her smile is back immediately. "I haven't met many other Ferns, but I'm sure there must be some out there. It's good to see you again, too, Nate. Almost time for ice skating again, you ready for it?" There's a good natured, light tease to the words. Millie gets her attention again with the question, and Fern looks over to the gorgeous blonde. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I think." Thor smiles to Fabian, nodding warmly. "I see. My thanks for thy explanation. Tell me what I may do?" Thor says good naturedly, smiling at all of his friends and moving to give Pepper a gentle hug. "I am always ready," replies Nate with a smirk. Ah, but since Fern needs to be ready herself, he steps back, glancing at Thor. Oh yeah, last he met him Thor looked like Loki and Nate tried to beat him up. Awkward. Still, he nods to the Thunderer and half-smiles. Maybe he has forgotten. Fabian waits for the discussion of accessories and probs, to see what Thor and Sif brought to loan for the photoshoot. In the meantime, Millie walks with Pepper and Fern to the changing area. "Well, let's see here." Millie starts to brush her hair again, making sure it looks extra silky for this. In the meantime, staff are dragging out a large fan. No kidding. The racks have a number of different outfits hanging, and Millie turns to look, "Wait...I got a long blue tunic, and red cape....," a pause..., and Millie sighs. "I swear, stylists like me in as little as possible," for conservative Millie, this is a fighting process typically. Thor is willing to lend anything the photographer would like. But given that Thor is completely clueless about what is about to happen, all he can do is offer to give Fabian whatever he would like (Yes, in those exact words), and wait. Fern's outfit is at least a bit less of nothing, including a short skirt along with the red bustier. She's seen Sif quite a few times, and doesn't recall anything like that in the goddess' wardrobe. Artistic license at work, obviously. She does like the calf high boots, however, although they aren't really something Fern would ever buy for herself. She grins at Pepper and Millie, "I think skin sells calendars better than costumes." And the point is to sell calendars for the Foundation, yes? The things one will do for charity. Pepper Potts considers the clothing choices, glancing back toward Thor every now and again. "I think in this case, less is NOT going to be better. Go with that tunic, and definitely the cape." She pauses and chuckles as she and Fern say opposite things, then pulls out a pair of silvery tights and some fishnet stockings. "If you layered these, do you think it would resemble the armor enough to pass?" "That's life for you," and Millie laughs at Fern and Pepper saying the complete opposite. But she moves to stand, shrugging the robe off as she goes to put on the beautiful long rich blue tunic. As she is securing a wide brown leather belt about her waist, two staff members enter the changing area. One staff member carries Thor's cape and helmet, while the other staff member carries Sif's sword, cape, and circlet. Millie reaches out for the cape first, gasping as she feels it. "Alright, Thor has taste in fabrics," she gushes. In the meantime, there are cries of joy from Fabian as he is having Thor tote Mjolnir all over the prop set, as he giggles and sneaks some photos of Thor and Mjolnir. Nate entertains himself with the snacks as everybody seems to be busy and doing important things. He more or less understands what it is all about, but it seems a huge hassle just to take a few pictures, really. Interesting though. But of course Nate finds everything interesting. Pepper Potts can't help it, she's got to check the cape as well. "Wow. There are high end Australian wool gabardines that couldn't match up to this." She makes a mental note to add Aesir wool fabrics to her next request. She already has silks being 'imported'... like the blouse she's currently wearing. A winter overcoat of that fabric would be ... it'd be fantastic. Lady Sif stands there royally, and rrrright, she's giggling at her beloved husband. Thor is most accommodating. The cloak and helmet given over with out the bat of an eye. And when asked about Mjolnir, Thor will carry it about wherever he is asked to. Sif even made sure that the cape was one of the freshly made brand new ones. Thor's tough on fabrics. Fern grins at the contradiction, deferring to Pepper. She admires the woman, she's certainly not going to argue, "I think to a camera it would look perfect." Her legs will be more covered by the boots, so she doesn't really need anything more than she's got. Except the accessories from the gods. "Ok, now this is getting kinda more fun." She gently drapes Sif's cape over a chair, and lays the sword on the floor, afraid it might fall over if she props it up. Looking into a mirror, Fern sets the circlet on her head, adjusting it, then straightening and looking toward the other two women. "How's this look?" she asks, quickly pulling the corset up a little bit more, with a wiggle to set it more comfortably. "This thing is too uncomfortable to fight in, I can hardly breathe." A soft laugh from Millie, "I honestly don't know if even Sif could fight in that outfit sweetie. Who knows what her armor is actually really made out of." Millie needs help to get Thor's cloak wrapped about her shoulders, asking Pepper for assistance. Before she too puts on very high boots that have points over her knees that go up to almost mid-thigh. Well, bare legs isn't so bad with the tunic being extra-long to stop upper thighs with the dark gold tripped 'pointed V' of the tunic not stopping till just above her knees. Fabian yells at a staff member to start the background up! A forest background shows up on the white screen behind the props. What looks to be a tree stump, broken with pointed bits and really made out of Styrofoam rests near the hammer. "I just hope Fabian doesn't ask you to hold that sword up for too long, your arms might fall off," and Millie looks compassionate. "That isn't a prop sword. Least I won't be asked to try and lift Thor's hammer!" Thankful for small favors. "His cloak is about to drop me to the floor!" Thor is a very large and powerful god after all! Pepper Potts hms at Fern. "I didn't think corsets were supposed to be uncomfortable AND slipping." She leans a bit, beckons one of the wardrobe people, then talks with her briefly while helping Millie with the cape, and frowns when she gets a negative response. "Hm. Sif? Does anyone from your palace staff have experience with properly lacing a corset?" In case that falls through as well, Pepper is already pulling her phone out of her bag to go through its contacts list. With a soft smile, clearing humoring the impractically of the clothes Fern wears, Sif steps forward. "I can lace it," she says, while Thor looks over from where he is picking up the prop Mjolnir and looking at it against his own relic. "Good that thou did attend, my Love. I am only skilled in removing them," Thor says, almost sounding a bit like their friend Fandral. Sif rolls her eyes at Thor's remark, murmuring, "Oh, please." But her lips are quirked up in an amused smile. Fern blushes lightly at Pepper's observation, admitting, "I was more wanting it higher." The way the corset squishes everything does make for a quite impressive display, even with Fern's modest assets. "There's so much me here," she fusses lightly. Turning as Sif steps over, she flashes a grateful smile, dutifully letting the goddess at the laces. The soft murmur behind her gets a light snort, as Fern tries not to laugh out loud. Meanwhile Nate tries to stand out of the way. Probably Millie and Fern wouldn't appreciate him around while dressing up. He is getting impatient, though. But that is also normal. Pepper Potts settles Thor's cape on Millie's shoulders then reaches for -- of all incongruous things -- a knit beanie to offer to the blonde model. "You might want to wear this under the helmet or it'll look like you're a six year old wearing daddy's cowboy hat." Then she steps out of the changing area to give them more room and returns to where Nate is sampling the 'snacks' to claim a chalice and (shh) pour apple juice into it. "Here as moral support?" she asks of the man. The beanie is put on, then the helm. After double checking her belt on her small waist, and her boots are on securely, Millie /carefully/ exits the dressing area as she tries to not let the cloak drag too much. "More like experience," she whispers to Pepper, before Millie starts laughing. "I think I'll pass on mimicking your unlacing skill Thor. That might pull awkward for me in the future," she teases the large Norse god. She then winks over at Nate, "Try not to fall asleep during the photo shoot dear. Just enjoy the experience" She moves to get onto the set, and Fabian is already giving her orders. But Millie places one boot upon the fake stump, which now has the real Thor hammer beside it. This hikes the tunic up even further, but is juuuuust kept decent. She moves a hand to rest upon the handle of Thor's Hammer (the metal heavy one), and tilts her chin upward a bit at Fabian's order. Fabian then calls, "Where is my Lady Sif! The model one! I need you out here being beautiful and regallllll my deeeeer!" He is flinging one hand all about and swish-swaying about. He then grins over at Thor, "Millie looks great in that cloak, but you carry it soooo much better." Yes, he's flattering Thor. Sif can tease Thor about it later. Stepping away from the area with the prop, Thor smiles at Fabian. The smile that typically has the beer wenches of Asgard keeling over at the Prince. "Indeed, Millie doth look lovely in my cloak," says Thor smirking at the mortal as he moves toward Sif and tosses the fake Mjolnir at her with a gentle underhand. Nate smiles at Pepper, looking towards the changing women. "I guess. And Millie threatened to wear my costume for the... ah, there she is." He waves at the blonde again. "Looking good, blondie!" Then to Sif, "truth is I expected more people from the Foundation here. I am Nate, by the way, Nate Grey. Thor already kinda knows me." With her corset now properly laced, Fern drapes Sif's cape over her shoulders, and is hurrying out, carrying the sword cradled in her arms, even as Fabian is calling for her. "Sorry, wardrobe malfunction!" She says, scooting into place next to Millie. Fern isn't quite a natural at modeling, but she can take direction and hit her mark, and her acting skill comes into play as she attempts to mirror Sif's demeanor. Shoulders up, back straight, and try not to squint into the breeze from the fan. Pepper Potts smiles and offers her hand to Nate to shake. "Pepper Potts. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey." She sets her chalice aside and starts to fill the steel tankard with some Aesir mead for Thor, as she suspects it might be the easiest way to get him clear of the photo shoot so they can get started. "Thor, I brought some mead for you." Sif smiles at Fern and nods her head before making her way back out. She barely glances at Thor as she reaches out to catch the prop. A wink is tossed to the God before she looks back at Nate and smiles. "A pleasure. I'm Sif." She gives a bow of her head. She turns a smile on Pepper. "It's good to see you again, Pepper. It's been far too long." And then she's walking over to fit herself against Thor's side. OH! Mead! Thor heads over, like a kitten called to a catnip mouse, as the mead is offered. He collects the mead and the Goddess with the same easy grace. The fan isn't too strong, just enough to pick up some tresses of hair and fling them backwards. Some photos are taken of that, before Fabian says, "Now something a little more romaaaaantic!" Man, he must like the man in that word. In either case, "Now, Millie luv, reach out for Sif, do what comes natural." Millie turns her head just a abit to look 'toward' 'Lady Sif', and offers a hand out toward the woman, palm up. There is a slight lop-sided smile on Millie-Thor's face. The camera is still going crazy with flashes even as the models are moving. Nate shakes the offered hand firmly, "pleasure is mine, you organized all this?" Pepper? He remembers that name vaguely, something Millie told him months ago. But since the woman is going to Thor, Nate approaches the crowd to see what is going on. Pepper Potts quickly reaches for the other chalice as she smiles to Sif. "Likewise. Sorry I've been so busy lately. Would you like something to drink?" There are lots of choices, though only two that are actually alcoholic. She chuckles softly at Nate's question. "God, no. I'm busy enough as it is. I'm just helping Millie when and where I can." Fern's brows lift just barely, more at Fabian's lingering on the words than the suggestion itself. She looks to Millie and grins, then tries to tame it down to something more like adoring as she puts her hand into the one waiting. The other hand is propping up the sword, because there's no way Fern is lifting that. The photographer goes on, with yelling and cries and even some tears from Fabian! Alright, a lot of tears from Faaaaaabian! Millie-Thor leans toward Fern, raising her hand up as if to kiss her knuckles. But then there are other positions tired, such as Fern-Sif being the one to prop a foot up, and Millie-Thor to stand behind Thor's Hammer with feet braced slightly apart (shoulder-width) in a proud stance. The request to get Fern to hold out Sif's sword worked for about 3-5 seconds, and the photos didn't come out right cause Millie-Thor was too busy giggling. That is where some of the tears came from. In either case, as the positions and modeling is gone through, the girls are then told, "Costume change!" "My turn for the heavy stuff!" Millie is laughing again as Fabian is over with some staff members, blowing his nose and cleaning his face with sniffers. "And you get a sexy business suit," she teases Fern. And Millie then rolls her eyes, "Wait till you see what Tony asked I wear beneath the bits of armor," cause she isn't putting the full-fledged armor on. Millie pulls out a red and gold bikini and wiggles her eyebrows over at Fern and Pepper. "Oooooooh." It's so good Millie has a sense of humor. "For all that this photographer is an artist, it occurs to me a waste that our aid inspiration was not sought," Thor murmurs toward Sif. Of course, as we all know, Thor has no sense of indoor voice. So the murmur is likely very easily heard by everyone. Oh boy! There goes the photographer, sobbing again! Wailing even! Meanie Thor! Nate watches, mostly quietly, often laughing at Fabian antics. But he has to go before the girls go to change into their second pair of outfits. He sends an apologetic telepathic message to Millie, mentioning vaguely a mutant emergency thing upstate, and hurries out. "Thank you but no, Lady Pepper." Then Sif smiles up at Thor and nods before heading over to lay a hand on the photographer's shoulder. "Peace now... It was meant only to suggest that we could have showed Lady Millie and Lady Fern what poses come natural to us. It was in now way meant as a slight to art, my friend," she all but coos at him. While Thor adopts a 'what did I say?' look. Hernias are not funny, Millie! But Fern can't help but giggle right along, which doesn't do anything to help in keeping the sword up. There's a deep breath taken as Fabian says he's finally got enough, and Fern turns immediately to surrender the sword to the nearest assistant. There's a soft laugh as the bikini is shown, and Fern teases lightly, "Better you than me." She goes along with Millie, back to the changing area to get into the next costumes. Millie sends a thought to Nate of: 'Be careful,' worry there. She always worries about her friends! Btu she is quick to roll her eyes, "Oh Thor!" She then calls out, "You owe him ice cream afterwards!" She then slips back into the changing tent to remove the cloak and helm, and hands it to the staff member to return back to Thor. She on the other hand starts stripping and goes to get into the bikini without any shyness with the girls. Cause well...she's used to changing with other models around. "Oh, Pepper, do surprise Fern with something! Say she brought a mini-skirt business suit or something!" Millie is pouting over at her other red-headed friend (Pepper Potts). With the Thor/Sif shot done, Thor holds out his right hand and summons the relic to him, nearly beaning some poor assistant in the process. oops? Pepper Potts ohs! and sets her chalice down again before going to get a garment bag of the style that high end business suits usually travel in. She offers it to Fern. "I hope it fits all right, I had Ms. Mode use measurements that JARVIS collected the last time you were at the tower. And no, it's not a mini-skirt." What the suit IS is classic Pepper Potts, with a blouse made from bronze Aesir silk. Sif smiles at the Photographer then winces as she watches the hammer fly through the air. She smirks at Thor, arching a brow and shaking her head as she returns to his side. "Ha ha, Millie," Fern singsongs lightly at her friend, stepping to accept the garment bag from Pepper. "I'm sure it'll be perfect. Thank you, Miss Potts." She also hands Sif's belongings over to an assistant, hanging the bag and letting a stylist brush her hair down, smoothing it more like Pepper's style. "So...," and Millie pats the security box with the Iron Man armor. She waits till Pepper unlocks it, before Millie goes to eye the bits and pieces of the Iron Man armor. She moves to lift a piece off and humpfs a bit. "Geez, this stuff is /heavy/! I guess that's why you normally wear it all at once." She moves to start playing with it, trying to build a foot and leg piece up to her right knee. "You know, I'm going to kick Tony's butt for not showing up and helping me with this wardrobe change," she grumbles. Fabian appears to be slowly calming down with Thor's comfort and Millie's yell. He sniffers, "You are taking me out for ice cream?" Thor nods to Fabian, smiling warmly. "Indeed." Pepper Potts helps Millie as best she can, having her phone there so JARVIS can also assist with instructions as well as remote wireless commands to the various pieces. "Well, from what I've gathered, they're like an exoskeleton, so wearing only pieces mean that the armor can't support its own weight like it normally would. And I think the full armor clocks in somewhere around sixty pounds." With her hair tamed, Fern turns her attention to the garment bag, bringing out the suit and shirt. "Wow," she says, holding up the shirt, "This is gorgeous." While she's more of a thrift shop gal by necessity still, Fern can appreciate the luxury of fine clothes. She's only too happy to be released from the corset and exchange it for the well tailored suit and heels. "I can handle a thirty minute session, but I pray it isn't an hour long one," and Millie makes a little bit of a face. But she works to get a shoulder and arm on - the left one - this time. And she will studies the rest to see which will be artistic. She does pull out the helmet to hold in either case. Pepper Potts is helping Millie with the various pieces when she looks over at Fern again. "Where's the Coach bag I requested?" When the wardrobe people admit that it never arrived, she sighs. "It's fine, it's fine. JARVIS, I'm loaning Rescue to Fern, please make note of it." "Acknowledged, Miss Potts." Letting the teal bag slide off of her shoulder, she offers it to Fern. "Here. Be careful, though. It's heavier than it looks." Millie looks curious at that bag loaning. "Rescue?" Questions to ask later! But soon enough, the group is finishing make-up and such. Millie gets her hair styled so it looks more Stark windblown rather than the natural Thor windblown. The photos have Fern-Pepper looking intelligent and stylish, sometimes talking on a phone in the photos while stealing a look over at Millie-Iron Man and other times working on a PDA, or just looking great with the bag! Millie-Iron Man has the left shoulder, arm, and hand in armor, along with the right foot, shin, and knee. Her right hand and wrist is armored and holds the Iron Man helmet, and her left foot has only the foot and ankle armored. She sports the gold and red bikini while looking playful, sheepish, to even arrogant. But there seems to be a sadness to her demeanor, and her eyes linger on Fern-Pepper in the photos. Category:Log